mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps ;Map maker — *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 1029 Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — Vatonica (talk) 02:12, August 25, 2015 (UTC) * Confederation of Washington Bay — Great showing. B23 (talk) 12:54, November 10, 2015 (UTC) * Republic of the Hudson River — *'Confederacy of Neubayern and Novodonetsk' ** Realm of Novodonetsk — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 01:32, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ** Neubayerisch Reich — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' *** Imperial Colony of Rotinsel *** Imperial Colony of Heidelberg *** Imperial Colony of Toyama *** Free State of Treinhoff *** North Western Islands * Darian Federation — Borealis * Borealian Empire — Mwolves * Kingdom of Liberty — * Commonwealth of West Borealis — Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands — * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba — Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ** People's Republic of Mabuda — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! ** Republic of New Damascus — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) ** Revolutionary Central Committee of the Government of Ross — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 14:23, October 3, 2015 (UTC) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! superseded by the the People's Socialist Republic of Ross. ** People's Socialist Republic of Ross — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 08:27, October 26, 2015 (UTC) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! * Great Empire of South Orientalia — Seiga Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']][[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 08:49, November 22, 2015 (UTC) * United Kingdom of Britannia — * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — * Bayyanid Caliphate — * Liberal and Democratic Mayan Republic * Democratic Republic of the Hausa * Fascist Republic of San Juan * Nationalist Republic of New Baghdad Minor nations on Sebastiana * Independent State of Milne Bay * Mayan Socialist Republic Terra Rossa * Second Republic of O'Brien – ** Dukedom of Cherbourg ** City State of Trenton ** City State of Lampeter ** City State of Buxton ** Principality of Emira ** Clan Strosna ** Clan Mordechai ** Clan Goodfellow ** Clan Gabochinie ** Clan Fairfax Minor nations on S.E.Terra Rossa. * City of Abuja * City State of Zürich * City State of Milano * City of Novoho Bel'bek * City of Tomsk Novogo * City of San Salvador Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * :If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 1050 Neubayern *'Royal News': Kaiserin Helena celebrates her Silver Jubilee, the 25th anniversary of her coronation. This is the first time in history that the previous monarch, in this case Prince August, has been present at the Silver Jubilee of the incumbent. We invited Saikō Takashi and other foreign dignitaries to join the festivities. In other news, it has been announced that Princess Alix, the Duchess of Kirschblüte is now with child! The girl full name will be Haruko Sakura Toyama. (Orientalian: 富山　春子　桜, Toyama Haruko Sakura) *'Military': The Kriegswehr and Donetskian Armed Forces continue negotiations for a merger. It is generally agreed between both parties that the smaller Donetskian military should merge into the Kriegswehr, with a transitional period of several years for everyone in the Donetskian military to switch uniforms and for the many pieces of equipment to be rebranded under a new Neubayero-Donetskian emblem and flag. The Kriegstag of the Reich Government would become a military advisory board to the Bundestag. *'Economy': The transition to the Krone is now complete, and the two previous currencies, the Reichsmark of Neubayern and the Vozmesh of Novodonetsk, are both declared void and no longer legal tender. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. North Orientalia: Accepting the invitation, Premier-President Saikō Takashi (as called by non-Orientalian media sources) attends to the anniversary ceremony of the Kaiserin. Meanwhile the late Saikō Genshu is lying in state in the Hall of Unity for one month, and finally lain to eternal rest at the Jade Temple, where his preserved body will be on display in a few weeks time. In other news we released limited edition commemorative banknote in the wake of the elder Saikō's passing and the 223rd anniversary of the Socialist Republic. The said note has a tender value of 10,000 yan (abbrevation NO§ or simply §) and only 550,000 of these notes would be printed out. The note has a portrait of the elder Saikō in a full military suit on the obverse and scenes of material plenty captioned "Two Hundred Twenty-Three Years of Socialism" (Orientalian: 社会主義の二百二十三年, Shakai shugi no ni hyaku ni jū san-nen) in the reverse. SECRET: After years of dormancy it has been decided to revive Fall Mujōna ("heartless") , a covert operation to add Terra Alba to our sphere of influence by means of fomenting an uprising and install a communist government in the said area. We begin to send agents to indoctrinate the populace and rebuild the dying Workers' Guild of Terra Alba, created several years earlier by the North Orientalian secret service. Two operatives were sent to Terra Alba, namely Munemitsu Ueda and Sadatake Takaoka. The former was assigned to indoctrination; the latter to establish an underground movement within the Holy Empire of the White Lands. RN for outcome: (1-3 Ueda and Takaoka gets intercepted; 3-5 only Ueda gets intercepted; 6-10 both entered Terra Alba without raising alarm.) ' *'RNG: 2'''. Ueda and Takaoka are caught at the airport while trying to covertly infiltrate Holy Alba. They are arrested and are to be trialled by the Imperial Heretical Tribunal. '''Washington Bay: We continue to build more roads and highways, even railways as well to connect to the cities. At the airport, the runways have been built and planes may land in the runway to take landing. We continue to build more buildings unless more bunkers build in one of the forests. More ports built as they still look for suitable oceans that they might set another oil rig to produce oil. 1050.5 In Holy Alba, the trial of Ueda and Takaoka proceeds in the charge of the Imperial Heretical Tribunal (Alban: Emratork Sapkï Mekmarasï). The pair are accused of being "agents of the idolatrous Communist heretics." As in Holy Alba those tried by the ESM are guilty until proven innocent, the Supreme Monastery of the Holy Empire has already sentenced both Ueda and Takaoka to be fed to snakes (the traditional execution method for 'heretics') unless they can be proven innocent within 6 months. *'Neubayero-Donetskian dip': The Reich Government expresses its disgust towards the backwards ways in which Holy Alba is trialling Ueda and Takaoka. We offer our best lawyers to the pair's disposal to ensure that they do not suffer this gruesome fate. We urge the North Orientalian government to take action. Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': The Duchess of Kirschblüte gives birth to her first child, Princess Haruko! Haruko is Kaiserin Helena's first granddaughter and Prince August's first great-granddaughter. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko, a game developer, releases her first game, known as Project Magician Temple: Shrine of the Wind and is a danmaku-style game; and the two main playable characters being Ayase Eli and Momota Reimu. It becomes notably popular and gets good sales. North Orientalia: SECRET: Upon hearing news of Ueda and Takaoka's capture, a last minute strategy is hatched: Their lawyers are to present tailored evidence that denies them of being members of the secret service. The defense statement is that they were mere tourists who got framed up along the journey, explaining the political paraphrenalia that they brought. Due to that setback that almost blew up the operation, planners have to go back to square one. One alternative includes this set (similar to Operation Northwoods IRL) that involves faking an air crash and placing guilt on Holy Alba, then carefully staged events to give an appearance of a possible attack on the Mabudan People's Republic, legitimizing military intervention. Another plan is sabotaging their agriculture, fueling popular discontent. *'RNG': 7'''. The judges of the tribunal, based on the overwhelming evidence towards Ueda and Takaoka's innocence, sees no alternative but to declare the pair innocent. Both, however, are repatriated and are prohibited from returning to the Holy Land. '''Washington Bay: '''We continue to build more farms and windmills while we build more roads and highways. Washington Bay Airlines still gains some of the company income taxes, while they transport people and tourists in our countries. We also build more defensive fortifications in our country to make more defensive country between other enemies. 1051 '''Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': Prince August the Younger and his sister Princess Aurora have both graduated to middle school! They have just begun their 7th year of study at Clausewitz District Junior High. August has joined the school's chess club, whilst Aurora has chosen to participate in the school choir and orchestra as a soprano and cellist respectively. This is an exciting development as it is the first time a member of the royal family will be personally participating in the Prince George Cup in 1053. Meanwhile, Prince Edward has entered his second year of primary school at the Rhineburg City Central College. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Seeing decent success and good reviews on her first game, Takahashi Mayuko begins working on the second game in her newly established Project Magician Temple series. 1051.5 Neubayern *'Royal News': It has been announced that Crown Princess Aria is now pregnant with another boy. Prince Edward's new younger brother is to be named George Peter William Ernest (German: Georg Peter Wilhelm Ernst), after Aria's deceased uncle. HORROR!: In a stunning chain of events, Kaiserin Helena was killed in a terrifying air accident whilst flying to Rotinsel on a royal visit to the Free State in the royal aeroplane, callsign Kaiser 1. This horrific tragedy has thrust the Reich into mourning as an investigation into the crash begins. The royal family has been hit extremely hard, especially Prince August the Elder and Tsar Demetrius. The wreckage has been found and the bodies of Helena and the crew have been extracted. Helena's remains were buried in a state funeral in October. Crown Princess Aria is now due to be crowned, although she requested a period of six months before coronation. Thus, the Federal Executive Council, which has not been convened for centuries, is reformed and officials elected by Reichsparlament to lead the country for the six-month period. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Seeing decent success and good reviews on her first game, Takahashi Mayuko continues working on the second game in her newly established Project Magician Temple series. North Orientalia: ''' In the wake of the tragedy that struck the Neubayer royal family we respect our deep condolence for the late Kaiserin. Meamwhile a shocking revelation struck the world: In a daring TV interview in a Colnian talk show, the director-general of the Mabudan Internal Security Service, General Ernst Fumukari, said that after the capture of the two North Orientalian nationals accused of subversion, religious extremism surges in Terra Alba, as he heard reports of a terrorist organization called Shtrëngatë ("storm" in Alban language) which was founded upon the idea of the 'Pitchfork Doctrine', a conspiracy theory in which Neubayer and North Orientalian imperialism was funded by the Britannian banking elite, and they exist because accoriding to their views, the Shtrëngatë is defending the White Lands from falling to the conspiracy. Allegations begin to bubble that the said terror group shot down the Kaiserin's royal plane. 1052 '''Neubayern *'Royal News': Mourning for the death of Kaiserin Helena is relaxed slightly to celebrate the coronation of the heavily pregnant Kaiserin Aria and the investiture of her son Edward as Crown Prince. Also, later in January the newly crowned Queen is admitted to hospital and gives birth to Prince Georg. *'Investigation': The investigation into the air accident that killed Kaiserin Helena is underway. Reconstruction of the wreckage is complete. Several fragments recovered from the ocean reveals that an explosion occurred in the starboard wing of the aircraft. Two theories begin to circulate: one is that an engine failure or technical fault caused the explosion; the other is that a missile or explosive planted in or on the engine caused the plane to go down. Given the paranoia currently rampant in the Reich following the Ueda-Takaoka incident in Terra Alba, the latter is commonly accepted by the Neubayer public. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Seeing decent success and good reviews on her first game, Takahashi Mayuko continues working on the second game in her newly established Project Magician Temple series. 1052.5 Neubayern *'Royal News': Princess Liesl, Prince August the Elder's younger sister, has died at the age of 96. After a private ceremony, Liesl's remains were buried in the Hohensberg cemetery in Königstadt. '''Washington Bay: '''We continue to develop weapons, but for some reason that will increase the tensions in the country. So we decided an delayed development. Washington Bay has more incomes to work to get the business back to job. The cities are built and also railroad company could be launched. Railroad Company could be called Washington Bay Railways. The trains and railroads will be built and probably connect to the closest borders and some cargos can be delievered also. The roads and highways still built as population rises in Capital City. Category:New World (Map Game)